A tale to be uncovered?
by DEVILSHADOWSOUL
Summary: The academy is in shambles after Ashura's revival, the staff must figure out what to do in order to stop him and Arachne, little do they know that right under their nose lies both their destruction and their trump card, and its name is Soul Eater Evans. Will they figure this out before Arachnes plan succeeds? Or will they be too late in the end?


Hello, this is a story im not sure theres going to be a "pairing" to, this is a story that will contain a sort of Stockholm syndrome forced relationship between two to maybe four characters. Its an ongoing story that will be updated regularly, please let me know what you think of the first chapter in the review tab below. now for the warnings of this story!

This story will contain:

1) yaoi (this is not a Soma, Kima, Kili, Kipa, Startsu ect ect.) it will be ind of an odd "pairing(s)" that you see little to none written about.

2) Stockholm/ abuse (this "pairing(s)" will have little to no romance, this is based of a manipulative, abusive relationship between characters with pieces of Stockholm syndrome which i do advise to research a little into what that is before furthering into the story)

3) this story will have a character experience an intersex/ ambiguous sex change within the story (i URGE you to read into what this is before you read the next chapter)

4) this story will be kind of messed up, it contains topics that usually arent taken lightly, but its a story ive written after researching into some of these mental states and was inspire to write this story from.

5) i use "pairing(s)" in a way to advise you as the reader to know this is NOT a typical relationship, this is as ive stated in #2, and i also use plural because im jogging around having this as a 3-4 character "pairing" (2 characters abusive and 1 character thats a bit questionable)

furthermore i do aim to write this as a different sort of fanfiction that you as the reader may have not had the chance to experience reading about, and i hope through understanding these warnings (that i do need to put here) that you can enjoy the story as ive enjoyed writing it.

 **PLEASE BE SURE YOUVE READ AND UNDEERSTOOD THE WARNINGS AND AUTHORS NOTE ABOVE BEFORE YOU START TO READ 'A TALE TO BE UNCOVERED'.**

The day had started out as any regular old day, it was a quiet Saturday night for Soul who was sitting playing video games in his bedroom. Usually though, the gang would all hang out on the weekends to catch up, chat and overall, relax. Unfortunately everyone was busy, Kid and the Thompson sisters were having a meeting with his father and the death scythes regarding their next move. Tsubaki and Blackstar were up in the mountains for BlackStar's intense monthly training with his weapon and Sid sensei. Maka was with Chrona up at the DWMA's library with Marie and Stein for the day and most likely into the night.

However due to recent events with the keshin god uprising, all E.A.T students had nearly doubled their missions. As well with Asura's awakening, even more evil human souls were transforming into keshin eggs. In order to keep the peace and insanity at bay, this meant more work and missions from the students.

Maka and Soul alone had missions booked out for the last two months, this had been the first weekend they didn't have a mission. Though that may have to do with the fact they'd both been badly injured this last Wednesday on their patrols. They'd been actually not far from Death City's walls when a horde of keshins attacked them. Through their success of defeating the monsters, there'd been consequences. Leading Maka to have a couple of large gashes in her legs and the side of her abdomen. Soul wasn't so lucky, he'd seen the last keshin bringing the blade infused in his arm up ready to impale his miesters body, when he'd jumped in its path, pushing her away.

He was thrown off the city's wall, impaled by the monsters blade through and through, cut up, burned by one who could apparently…...breathe fire. Even though it made no sense, it surprised nobody in the city after the shit they'd seen in the last couple of months.

Soul had gone into yet another surgery in Stein's office, he was put on bedrest for the next two weeks. Which led him to where he sat now, alone in his apartment resting and increasingly becoming restless. Against Steins order's he got up out of bed and walked out to the living space, noticing it's gotten dark outside. He walked over to the large window adjacent to the dining room peering out to the street their apartment complex faced.

The street normally didn't have much foot traffic so he was surprised when he saw six adult sized figures standing on the opposite side of the street. They wore dark clothing and obviously weren't from death city, for some reason unexplained, Soul knew something wasn't right. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but it was just this feeling in the pit of his gut that they weren't up to anything good. They were almost, waiting there it seemed like, and at this thought he'd gotten up and went to his bedroom; grabbing his cell phone from the nightstand and dialing Maka's number.

It rang for what seemed like forever before her rushed voice answered the phone call, "hey Soul sorry, I dropped my phone under the table" she sighed. He breathily laughed at this "it's cool not like it was ringing that long anyways" he smiled a little. She laughed at this "so how come you called, are you feeling alright?" she disconcertingly said. Soul took a breath before explaining, "I need to warn you, I don't know when you're coming back here but don't come here alone". This caused Maka to briefly pause "Soul, you're scaring me whats going on" he stood up starting to pace his room.

"Look I don't really know if i'm overthinking it but there's six guys just standing outside our apartments, and I don't want you to walk home alone, could Stein walk you home?" Soul heard muffled voices in the background before he heard another voice. "Hey Soul you're on speaker, this is Stein, what exactly is going on". Soul breathed in before explaining once again, "There's six covered guys just standing outside of the apartment buildings. I don't know how long they've been there, I saw them when I came out here about five minutes ago. I don't know but something doesn't look right about them so I don't want Maka walking home alone. Could you walk her home".

Stein said something to Maka Soul hadn't caught, "yes I can do that" Stein answered before he heard Maka's voice again. "Are all the doors locked, I don't want them getting into the apartment" which made Soul laugh a bit before she interrupted his thought. "Soul this is serious remember you're in no state to move let alone fight, make sure the doors locked please". He rolled his eyes slightly before responding "yea yea I will I will, keep your panties on". "I'll be home in an hour we were just wrapping up here" Maka said before they said their goodbyes and he hung up his phone.

As he went to put it down his room went completely dark as a power shutdown sound rang through the apartment. This caused the scythe to sigh out, "again" he grumbled, their building was quite old so power outages were nothing new to them or the other six tenants of the building. As per routine he felt around for his nightstand that held a lighter, he usually had a flashlight but Maka took it some time ago and never returned it. The small flame gave the room a faint glow but enough light to make his way to the door.

Making his way out to the L shaped hallway did he stop before the corner when he heard something or more like felt something, wind. For some reason or another he felt like he needed to be stealthy as he killed the lighter and crouched down. Peering slightly around the corner did he see the living room was glowing from the moonlight not only from the window but flooding from the wide open front door. He had a slight mental block because he knew that door had been locked, wasn't it, how did it open without him hearing it?

Like mentioned before, this building was pretty old so everything creaked, the front door being the worse of them all. Not even including the door, there'd been a brand new deadbolt, so it made quite a ruckus when it was being unlocked and opened. Soul knew there was no way in hell somebody could have opened it in the time he'd gone into his bedroom and come out, unnoticed at that. He'd been drugged up a little, but not enough that he wouldn't have noticed that, not to mention the TV was off because he'd paused his game.

Other than his voice and his miesters voice over the phone the apartment was pin drop quiet. He began to rationalize carefully, Maka would have told him she was heading out, she would've come searching for him and she certainly wouldn't leave the door open. This also ruled Stein or Chrona out immediately, they have no reason to be so sneaky on top of which they said they'd be leaving in an hour. Maybe it's Blair? No, it can't be her either, she was at Chupacabras tonight working the night shift. He knew it couldnt be Kid and the sisters, they're all up at the academy still. Blackstar and Tsubaki aren't even in the city so that rules out everyone he could think of, this increasingly worried him as to who's in his apartment.

In the back of his mind, something told him, he already knew who was here, it just played out too perfectly. He didn't want to think it was them though because his meister was all too right. He is in no condition to fight even if he was forced to. He snapped out of his stupor to listen carefully, he couldn't hear anything, nor did he see anything in the small sightline he had. This only caused him to wonder why whoever was here with him was being so god damn quiet, these definitely were no robbers.

Slowly and oh so quietly, he rose to a standing position, looking directly in front of him, there was the open bathroom door. A quick inspection reassured him that nobody was occupying it, and if he was quiet, he could sneak in and get a new viewpoint of the dining room and rest of the living room he couldn't see from his current position. This however posed a risk that somebody could be there looking at the hallway, and he'd be cornered. He couldn't be sure somebody wasn't there at the very second, but at the same time, he couldn't be sure somebody is there either.

Taking a slow breath to calm his nerves he slowly creeped out, watching for any indication of a sound or movement. He made it past the doorway and creeped around the corner in between the small space between the shower and the wall. This new location allowed him coverage of the shadows, nobody would be able to enter this room without him seeing them first. He lowered down to a crouching position and leaned forward to take a look out to the rest of the apartment. What he saw almost made him gasp out before he silently put his hand over his mouth to prevent the noise.

Standing in the dining room and living room junction was four darkly clothed people, they were stocky in build and all wore dark sweatshirts with their hoods covering their faces. Souls suspicion from earlier was now a reality, but a new question posed itself, where were the other two?

He didn't even have time to think this before two hand enclosed his throat and mouth making him nearly scream in fright. His eyes averted up to another darkly clothed figure behind his crouching form, how long had he been there, how'd he not see him!?

The mans tight grip vaulted him up from his crouched position, pressing his back to the man's front, Soul's hands immediately grabbed the hands wrapped around throat. Struggling to break away from the bruising grip, until he froze at the bright light of a flashlight being shone in his direction. "Damn sneaky bastard aren't you" he heard a voice say before his eyes adjusted to the light. He was quickly being shoved forward out of the bathrooms confined space and into the living room, where five men stood in front of him, with the last one holding him from behind.

"Now this is a bit different yea, we were looking for a little miester but yet we find her ultimate, death scythe instead, I think the boss will like this much more dontcha think Giriko". Soul's blood ran cold, he knew that name but where, he didn't have to process it for much longer before the man directly in front of him lowered his hood, revealing spiky light brown hair and a bridge piercing. He remembered this bastard now, the guy who'd nearly killed them with his damn golems.

"Heh, what's wrong kid, you were so high spirited when we first met, no fight now?" he mocked causing Soul to grit his teeth. Glaring at the man did something click in his malicious eyes, "or is it that you can't fight". He walked over to the scythe and wrenched his shirt up revealing the white bandages on his torso. Giriko laughed loudly before nodding at the man to his left, "I think your right, Lady Arachne will love this, let's get him loaded up". With that he was again pushed forward now towards the front door, as he pushed back against the larger man behind him.

As quick as lightning Giriko turned on his heel punching him in the stomach, causing an agonizing pain to erupt all through his upper body. This made Soul seize up in pain, making it easier for the guy behind him to swing him over his shoulder without a fight. When he felt the cool night air hit his skin he snapped out of it looking forward to realize they were approaching a black SUV. He began kicking and hitting the man who'd held his wrists in place, but it just didn't seem to phase him, like he were just a toddler throwing a fit. When Soul looked again and saw they were closing ten feet from the truck did he go into a full blown panic. He started kicking harder, screaming out incoherent pleas for help, anything to just draw attention. He urged himself to change his arm into a blade but he couldn't focus enough to do so.

To his misfortune, nobody answered his pleas or cries, he's tossed into the back of the truck, his wrists pinched by handcuffs that one of the crooks must've had on him. His ankles were wrapped up in chain to prevent his kicks any further and a strange white collar like necklace was placed around his neck. Giriko messed with it before it emitted a quiet beep and tightened around his neck, with a smile the chainsaw weapon looked at Soul like a hunter who'd just shot himself a fine deer.

Honestly it's a perfect way to describe how Soul felt, he couldn't do anything, he was physically too weak, on top of he'd never been put in a situation like this. He was completely helpless and Giriko knew this, and was all too proud to take advantage of it. The fear started setting in, he knew how sadistic Giriko was alone, but even through the few encounters he'd had with the witch Arachne. She must be ten times worse, for fuck sake she was able to take Asura with her and he's absolutely insane. He couldn't even begin to imagine what they had planned for him, but one thing made him feel better, and only one. As the trunk door slammed shut and the engine fired up, he breathed a little.

Thank death it was him, instead of Maka like they'd planned.


End file.
